Kismet
by Unurith
Summary: Hi everyone i know i havn't written much but i've been busy...any ways this story is another 2xR from yours truly. Hilde is gone and Heero has left what are Duo and Relena suppose to do?
1. Kismet

SVX: Hey everyone I wrote a Trilogy ****

SVX: Hey everyone I wrote a Trilogy! YAH!!! This one is a long story and the second pert will be a songfic, and I haven't decided on the third but there will be a 3!!! Well this is 2xR of course cause all you regulars already know it's my fave couple!!!! Well I hop you enjoy this!!!! This is for all those 2xR fans and authors out there!!!!!

Kismet

"I'm sorry Mr. Maxwell, we hit a complication and I'm terribly sorry," the old doctor watched as the young man in front of him crumpled into his seat, his violet eyes staring at nothing. "Is there anyone we should contact, family perhaps?"

"No there is no one," replied Duo as he stared at his hands fighting back his tears. _Boy's don't cry, boy's don't cry_, was all he repeated in his mind. The doctor nodded solemnly and turned leaving the boy to his miseries. Duo stood from his seat and walked to the receptionist desk. He had to inform some people of the loss. "May I use the phone ma'am?"

"Yes you may, dial nine then the number."

"Thank you." Duo picked up the receiver and dialed nine than the number as he was instructed to do. After three or for rings a nasally voice of a woman answered.

"Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft Dorlian's office!"

"Yes this is a Mr. Maxwell, I have some urgent news for the Vice Minister concerning a friend," Duo stated fighting the tears threatening to fall, _Boys don't cry!_ After a few moments the phone was ringing again and this time a softer more feminine voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Relena, it's Duo Maxwell."

"Duo Maxwell! What can I do for you Duo?"

"Relena I have some bad news, Relena Hilde died during surgery today."

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena Watched as they lowered the polished cherry wood casket in to the cold ground. Her vision blurred as tears cascaded down her face. She had become quite close with Hilde over the years and was shocked to hear of her death. She turned her gaze towards Duo Maxwell, Hilde's long term boyfriend and ex-Gundam pilot. His head was hung low and his bangs hung limply covering his eyes. Relena's heart ached for him as she squeezed Heero's arm, which was linked with hers. She received a reassuring pat on the arm as Heero continued to watch the casket touch into the grave. Relena watched Duo stand from his seat and grab a fist full of dirt and toss it onto the polished wood. Relena followed him in the same motion whispering a good bye to her friend.

Relena had graciously agreed to allow the mourners to gather at her house after the funeral. There weren't many people there, herself, Sally, Catherine, Noin, Lady Une, the ex-pilots and few others Relena didn't recognize. She noticed Duo sitting in the corner staring outside the window at the rain that had begun to fall. Relena slipped her arm out of Heero's reassuring hold and slowly moved towards the mourning man. When she finally reached him she realized there weren't any tears in his eyes nor any signs there had been any. 

"Duo?" Relena gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder. The man looked at her and smiled slightly for a moment before frowning again. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine Princess, but I think I'll be selling the business, I don't think I could keep it going with out her." Relena nodded and watched him wearily. True she didn't know Duo Maxwell too well but this was not the Duo Maxwell she did know. His usually laughing violet eyes seemed dull and even his hair seemed lifeless and limp. Relena padded him on the back and headed back towards Heero throwing the suffering man no second glance.

~~*~~ Two Months Later ~~*~~

Duo stared at the small picture frame on his desk and sucked in a shuddering breath. He turned his gaze away from the picture of him and Hilde together and tried to focus on the computer in front of him. He checked all of his cases and finished writing his report on the previously finished assignments. A red light and small buzzer indicated he was receiving a call over the vid-com.

"Preventer Duo Maxwell here," he said plastering a smile on his face. Lady Une's face filled the screen and she smiled slightly.

"Duo I would like to see you in my office please," her face disappeared and the screen went black. Duo sighed letting his forced smile fall and stood from behind his desk. As he walked down the halls he nodded his head slightly at different agents that were out and about. He noticed that a few were still giving him sympathetic looks and he couldn't stand sympathy. He sped up his pace and made a quick right into Une's large office. 

"You wanted to see me Lady?"

"Yes Duo, Heero has not come into the office for the past three days, would you please run over to the Peacecraft home and pick up his folders." Duo nodded and stood from his seat turning to leave when Une stopped him. "You wouldn't know where he is would you?" Duo looked at her for a moment then shook his head 'no'. He walked out the door and a conversation he and Heero had, maybe a month ago, popped into his head. 

**__**

Flashback

"I don't know Heero I always suspected I would never have a normal life, and when Hilde died I knew it was true." Duo took another sip from the bottle in front of him then closed his eyes in frustration. "I'm doomed to watch all my friends lead normal lives and know if I just let one person get to close they'll…die. I let Hilde get to close." He felt a lump form in his neck but he forced it down with his beer.

"I know how you feel," Duo looked at Heero in surprise but then he narrowed his eyes.

"How could you possibly know how I feel, your life is almost as normal as normal can get, you have a steady job, I wonderful girlfriend who is more like a wife, you even live in her 'MANSION' for fuck sake!"

"But I don't feel like I belong in that life, I just don't belong there." Duo looked at Heero for a moment then went back to nursing his beer but not before putting in his two cents.

"Your one crazy, lucky fuck Yuy."

**__**

End Flashback

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo walked up to the mansion doors and sighed heavily before knocking on the door. After a moment he rang the doorbell waiting patiently for an answer. Soon he heard commotion form behind the large French doors. When they opened Duo found himself staring at a distraught Relena.

"Relena?"

"Duo, he's gone he just left, no goodbye, no nothing, why, why, why," Relena cried into Duo's shirt soaking the fabric. Duo just stared at the woman stunned not able to speak. All he had come over for was to pick up some documents that Heero had and found a weeping Relena. After a moment he shook his head slightly and wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back. 

"Shh Relena it's okay, please calm down," Duo cooed softly to the girl not quite sure what to say. Duo had only gotten to know Relena through Heero and…Hilde. His relationship with Relena was basically non-existent but both were friendly towards each other.

"He's gone Duo, Heero left leaving a note that well I don't really know what it means," she said thrusting a peace of tear soaked paper into Duo's hands. Duo stared at the smeared writing that was unmistakably Heero's.

**__**

Relena,

I can't let go of what I know, and the way to live, I'm sorry!

Heero

Duo shook his head slightly knowing what the 'perfect soldier' was talking about. Normal wasn't meant for Gundam pilots at least not all of them. Duo had hoped that he was the only one whose life would never be quite right, but Heero had forced abnormality onto himself. Duo became aware of Relena when he heard her crying again. 

"Duo I don't want to be alone tonight, I can have the servants, make you up a room but please say you'll stay the night?" Duo looked down at her tear stained eyes and sighed. He didn't really want to go home to his empty house, so this would work out.

"I'll stay, don't worry Relena everything will be okay," He said hugging her as she collapsed into tears once again into his chest.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena looked at Duo as he unpacked a small duffel bag onto his new bed for the weekend. "Thank you Duo for staying with me."

"Don't worry about it Princess, all I was planning on doing was sitting in an empty house, and this sounds a lot better than that." Relena stared at the man she only slightly knew and felt a sense of gratitude. She knew he was also probably still mourning the loss of Hilde, but he still came to help her.

"If you need anything Duo don't hesitate to ask," Relena said as she headed out of the room feeling the tears once again start to form.

"For one Princess you can stop trying to hide your tears," said Duo not even turning around to see her face. Relena looked at him puzzled at how he knew that's why she was leaving. He stood and turned to face her. She ran to him and began to once again cry into his shirt. He gently stroked her hair as she cried harder and harder.

"Why did he leave me, I thought he was happy, why, why, why?" Duo didn't know how to answer her.

"He probably needs to work some things out, he does love you Relena he'll be back." He felt her sobs slow and her shoulders began to still to a normal breathing pattern instead of quick shudders. She pulled away from his tear soaked chest and looked up at his face smiling slightly.

"Thank you Duo, thank you," with that said she stood and left the room trying to dry her eyes. Duo watched her leave and sighed taking off his wet shirt and changing into a dry one.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena rubbed her soar eyes trying to keep them from blurring. Her head ached and her eyes burned from hard work and tears. It had been almost a week since Heero had left and Duo said he still hadn't found anything. Relena wasn't expecting him too. If Heero didn't want to be found then he wouldn't be found. Her head whipped up as she heard a knock on the door. She smiled slightly as Duo walked into her office holding something behind his back. Relena cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, "What are you up to Duo?"

"Hmmm nothing…" His grin became wider and even more mischievous. Relena began to grow a little uneasy wondering what the American was up to. He suddenly whipped his hand from behind his back and tossed whatever was in his hands towards her. She caught with ease and stared at the metal object. It was a small key; she looked at Duo quizzically.

"What's this to?"

"The hallway closet next to your room."

"And your giving this to me because…"

"Because I want you to go look inside the closet." She looked at him before sighing and pushing away from her desk. As she walked past him she paused for I moment to look at his face. He grinned and nodded his head towards the door enticing her to go. She shook her head and walked out the door towards the closet. As she inserted the key into the hole she held her breath preparing to open the closet. She gasped as she saw one of the most beautiful bathing suits she had ever seen. It was whit with a sheer shine to it and a sheer light blue rap around skirt hanging next to it. A pair of stylish sunglasses lay near the suit and Relena turned to look at Duo. He smiled at her reaching into the closet and handing her the outfit. "You work way to much Princess, here go put this on." Relena opened her mouth to protest when Duo raised his hand to silence her. "Now don't try to argue with me your going with me to have some fun if I have to change you myself!" Relena sighed and grabbed the articles of clothing and headed off to her room.

After she had finished changing she stepped out of her room and looked for Duo. She spotted him sitting in a chair with his arms folded behind his head. He was wearing black baggy shorts and a button up black and red silk shirt with the top few buttons undone. He wore rayban sunglasses and black flip-flops. He saw her and smiled standing from his seat. "Well Princess you ready to go?"

"Yes but first tell me where we are going!"

"I think the wardrobe is a big hint Princess, come on we're wasting time," he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her with him. She gave in and followed him outside the mansion and into a red mustang convertible.

"Where did you get the car?" Duo looked over at her as he opened the passenger door to let her in. He shut the door walked around the front of the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Well Princess, selling the scrap yard left me quite a bit of pocket change, figure I'd buy something with it." Relena smiled as he started up the car. Before they could head out they heard a shout from the front door. Both teenagers looked to see Milliardo Peacecraft ascending the front steps. 

"Relena, what the Hell do you think you're doing you have work today, Dammit Maxwell this is your influence. Come on Relena get out of the car and go change." Relena began to reach for her seat belt when suddenly Duo slammed his foot on the gas and the raced out of the gates at breakneck speed. Relena screamed in both fear and joy as she watched Milliardo's chasing form disappear behind them. 

"Duo Maxwell, your insane!"

"I told you Relena, your are going to have fun today, with or with out your brother's permission." She started to laugh for the first time since Heero left.

~~*~~*~~*~~ 

Relena smiled as the cool water of the ocean washed over her foot and the sand dissolved under her weight. The breeze was slight just enough to keep the suns rays from becoming unbearable. In other words it was the perfect day for a day at the beach. She looked around the secluded cove and sighed thankful for the privacy and freedom. She turned and looked at Duo who was reading a book thoughtfully while lying on a beach towel. His braid and bangs drifted in the small breeze giving his position an even calmer stance. Relena smiled grateful for his friendship. They had spent the entire day at the cove, enjoying the day in the ocean and on the beach. The sun was in its first stages of setting and the sky was turning a breathtaking pink as the sun began to dive into the calm turquoise ocean. She carried a small smile on her face as she remembered the sunsets she would watch with Heero by her side, protecting her from the cold with his arms. She forced the thought out of her mind wanting to enjoy this day. She turned back to look at Duo but found him missing from his spot. She furrowed her brow slightly looking around the empty cove from the American. Suddenly strong arms wrapped around her waste and her feet were lifted into the air. She squealed as Duo carried her into the ocean kicking her feet playfully.

"Duo Maxwell don't you dare!"

"I'm afraid Princess that your words aren't going to convince me like they do those delegates," with that said he swung her a bit before chucking her into the calm water. She screamed as the cool liquid rushed over her head. When she surfaced she was glaring bullets at the teenager in front of her who only smiled and laughed. Suddenly she dived under the water and Duo smirked wondering what she was up to. After a few minutes and not so much as an air bubble he began to panic.

"Relena, Princess, RELENA-AAAAUURGH!" Duo screamed as someone knocked the footing out from underneath him and he went crashing under the surface. When he emerged he found himself staring at a satisfied Relena with a few strands of orange and green seaweed stuck in her hair. She began to laugh as he struggled with his own hair and the ocean fairing plants. "Har, har, har, funny Princess," he said still tugging on a stubborn strand of green. She smiled at him and wrinkled her nose giving her a cute innocent expression. Duo paused for a moment and stared at her features. Suddenly he felt a feeling in his chest he hadn't felt since Hilde had died. An aching feeling that didn't cause as much pain as it did joy. He smiled back trying to fight the dizzy feelings running through his whole body. She turned and stared at the sky which was now a vibrant Orange and the sun seemed to sigh as it began its decent deeper and deeper under the ocean. Relena sighed and then turned back to Duo.

"We better be getting home, Milliardo is probably furious by now." Duo nodded in agreement and followed her back to the shore. They promptly gathered their stuff and headed towards the car. On their drive home neither said a word but just enjoyed the scenery and the wonderful breeze that dried their salty hair.

~~*~~ Five Months later ~~*~~ 
    
    Relena slowly ran the brush through her golden locks admiring its feathery texture. Her pajamas silk material clung to her body as she stared at her image in the mirror. It had been a crazy seven months since Duo had moved in but she liked the change in her schedule and atmosphere. Relena smiled as she heard Duo calling her name from the bottom of the stares. 

"Princess you better hurry, I'm not going to wait on you forever!" Duo grinned as he held a large bowl popcorn in his hand and a videotape in the other. His long black cotton pants touched the floor covering his bare feet from sight and his dark gray T-shirt clung snuggly against his toned chest and arms.

"I'm coming," Relena appeared at the top of the stares in lavender silk pajamas and a small teddy bear that she clutched to her chest tightly. "What movie did you rent?"

"Well you complained about the horror film I got last time so I decided on a complete and total chick flick, it's old but it was…" Duo choked slightly on the name but forced himself to say it, "Hilde's favorite." Relena's face softened when she heard him pause at Hilde's name. Hilde had past away almost a year earlier from complications in a surgery. Her organs had been severely damaged after the attack on Libra so she had constantly needed transplants and surgeries. During a liver transplant they found a hemorrhage and she bled out on the table. Relena knew Duo had never recovered from her death and was glad he had agreed to stay with her only a few months after her death. Relena sighed and began to hop down the stares reminding Duo of a little girl on Christmas morning. On the last step Relena lost her footing and fell forward shrieking in surprise.

Duo reacted automatically dropping the popcorn and running to catch her. As she fell into his arms Duo lost his balance and they both fell to the floor. Relena lay there for a moment trying to calm herself down. She soon realized she was lying on top of Duo as he moaned softly rubbing his head.

"Oh my God Duo are you alright, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't fret none Princess this pauper doesn't have the delicate skin of a noble such as yourself." Relena giggled and slapped him playfully before catching his eyes with hers. She felt a flash of emotion hit her and she couldn't move her stare from his violet orbs. As he sat up he remained in complete eye contact with her. "How about that movie Princess?" Relena nodded slightly coming out of the trance his violet eyes had put her in. Duo helped her up from the ground and they headed into the living room. Duo grabbed the popcorn bowl from off the floor and what was left of it. As they settled into the couch Duo pressed play and waited for the previews.

After about half way through the movie Relena was already on her hundredth tissue. Duo chuckled at how she got so wrapped up in these sappy romances. It was something that always confused him. Man meets woman, both fall in love, woman gets in danger, man saves woman, man dies saving woman. A simple plot line but man did it get the girls going. 

"No, he can't not after all the trouble of saving her…no look out he has a gun," she screamed before shielding her eyes as the hero was shot jumping in front of the woman. Relena watched as the heroine cradled her loves dying form promising eternal love forever. Relena's swelled up again with tears and she let out a tiny sob as they rolled freely down her face. Duo couldn't hold the laughter in anymore; he began to chuckle softly at first until it grew to a healthy laugh. Relena turned to look at him and glared daggers. "Duo have some respect a man is dying." With this statement Duo began to laugh even harder. Relena puffed up slightly and scrunched her features before giving his arm her hardest punch.

"Ow hahaha hey hee that hur-hur-hur-hurt," Duo managed between laughs. Relena only glared and slapped him again only softer and with a more playful manner. She smiled as he yelped again at her slap. Soon the movie ended and Relena let out a longing sigh. Duo looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Hmm, oh nothing it was just such a romantic and sad movie that's all, I think that if all men were actually like Joshua the world would be better for women." Duo gasped and put on a hurt expression.

"You mean I'm not the kind of man every women is looking for," he said in playful shock. Relena looked at him and smirked giving him a friendly nudge on his knee with hers. 

"Oh that's what I meant Duo," she said with a sarcastic tone and a role of her eyes. 

"All right that's it Princess my honor has been insulted I demand satisfaction," with this said he lunged at her attacking her with tickles. She shrieked with laughter as her stomach and sides were attacked by quick moving fingers. Both teens rolled off the couch attacking each other back and forth both howling with forced laughter. Soon Relena yelled 'Uncle' and Duo quickly stood on his feet and raised his arms in triumph.

"That's right I am the champ, fastest tickler in the west." Relena smiled and stood from her spot on the floor and wrapped her arms around Duo's waste and squeezed. Duo was shocked but soon put his arms down and wrapped them around her shoulders. "What's this for Princess?"

"For being lovable Duo Goodnight," With that said she planted a lingering kiss on his cheek and headed up the stares towards her room. Duo placed callused finger on his cheek and watched her leave. He had known for awhile he had feelings for Relena but tonight had confirmed them. He was in love with the young diplomat but knew it was something that would never happen. She loved Heero and not him and with these thoughts bouncing in his mind he headed for his own bed for the night.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena fidgeted with her black elbow gloves that sat in her lap as she inspected her reflection. She had been convinced by Duo to let him pick out her outfit.

**__**

Flashback 
    
    "Come on Relena you always show up looking like your still fifteen," he said as she inspected the dress her brother had chosen for her.

"Duo Milliardo is very picky about my clothes, but maybe…"

"Ah ha I hear a shadow of doubt in that sentence, you want me to pick you out a winner huh?" Relena looked at the baby pink frilly dress in her hands and then looked at Duo who was waggling his eyebrows. 

"Mmmmm well…fine but I am coming with you, I don't want to show up looking like Trixy the French prostitute." Duo laughed and looked at her while he helped her into her coat.

"Don't worry about that, she only wears lime green and it's not your color."

"What?!"

"It was a joke Princess only a joke…she wears orange." He smiled again and they walked out of the door and headed for Duo's convertible. 

After visiting seven of the most expensive shops Relena had finally found a dress that they both approved of and she hugged the bag close to her protectively as they drove back home. 

**__**

End Flashback

She stood from her princess chair and stood in front of the full-length mirror. She bit her lower lip worrying about what her brother was going to think. She stared at how the strapless maroon bodice pressed her boobs giving them a luscious cleavage. The chiffon skirt fell around her like a bell enhancing her figure in a more subtle way. She smiled admiring herself; she didn't care what her brother thought anymore. "I don't care what he thinks all that matters is what I think," she paused for a moment as she stared at herself again. She only took her eyes away from her reflection when a knock came at the door. "Come in!"

"Hey Princess your humble date has arrived," Duo looked at her as she turned to face him. He let out a long whistle and moved his eyes up and down her figure. "Wow you look great Princess, aren't you glad I talked you into it," he said gazing down at the pink frock lying on Relena's bed. Relena smiled at him as he walked over towards her and hooked his arm. Relena slipped her black gloved hand through his arm and let him lead her out the room and down the stairs. She nervously watched as Noin walked out from the dinning room as she heard the two coming. Her dark blue eyes widened at Relena's appearance and her mouth opened slightly to comment when Milliardo appeared behind her. 

"Relena, what the Hell are you wearing? That is not the dress I gave you, now go back and change fast or we will be late." He said staring at his young sister with annoyance. Relena almost turned to leave when she felt a hand on hers and squeeze it gently. Relena looked at Duo who had a soft reassuring look on his face that convinced her to stay. "Hurry up and go change Relena, we need to leave in a couple of minutes and…"

"No."

"What?" Relena took a deep breath and squeezed Duo's hand receiving another one back.

"I said no Milliardo, I will not go change. I bought this dress with Duo and this is what I'm wearing. Duo even was nice enough to change his wardrobe to match mine so I will not change." Milliardo looked over at Duo and noted his black suit and shirt with a maroon silk necktie. Duo raised his chin a little letting him know that he wasn't going to let Milliardo win this argument with Relena. Milliardo's face turned a deep crimson almost dark enough to match Relena's dress.

"That damn street urchin influence…fine, go get in the limo."

"We are not going in the limo either Milliardo, I wanted Duo to take me in his convertible," she said as her and Duo descended the stairs. Relena walked past Noin who gave her a reassuring smile. 

"You look so beautiful tonight Relena."

"Thank you Noin, we will see you at the banquet," said Relena as Duo opened the door for her. Before Duo headed out the door Milliardo grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear.

"Don't you dare make a scene tonight this dinner is very important for foreign policy and you will not mess it up."

"Don't worry, this street urchin does have some dignity," Duo said in a menacingly low tone. He jerked his arm out of Milliardo's grasp and slammed the door behind him. Noin stared at the door and then back at Milliardo who was pacing wildly.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, he's given Relena confidence and the glimmer of a normal life," said Noin crossing her arms in front of her. "Look I know you both have never really gotten along, but you have to see that Relena needs him at this point in her life." Milliardo looked up from his hands and glared at her.

"Relena has been misbehaving since he has been here, at least with Heero she knew her responsibilities to her country."

"And she still does, only she also has a little fun now and then, which is perfectly fine. Besides Milliardo I don't think they are romantically involved."

"Damn right they're not, do you know that the media would have a frenzy, I can see the headlines now, 'Princess Marries Pauper: World in Shock'."

"The world, or just you?" Milliardo looked up at her and shook his head before standing and escorting Noin to the limo.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"I want to apologize for my brother's behavior Duo, he just doesn't take kindly to not being in control."

"Don't worry about it Relena, he's just trying to do what's best for you and your kingdom," said Duo keeping his eyes on the road. Relena looked at him frowned but soon smirked.

"Duo don't pretend like he didn't upset you, I know he did." Duo looked at her and smirked back at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Oh and how pray tell do you know that?"

"Because you've been squeezing the steering wheel so hard that your knuckles are white," she stated touching her gloved finger on his bleached knuckles. Duo looked at his hands and immediately loosened his grip and blushed slightly.

"Don't worry about it Princess, it's not the first time I've been put in my place," with that he turned on the radio and the two drove all the way to the party in silence.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Quatre smiled and nodded at the Countess De Gouchie while taking a sip from his glass of champagne. He smiled as Trowa joined him who was soon followed by a very uncomfortable Wufei. 

"I don't see why I have I have to dress outside my clans' garb onna," he spat as Sally placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. Sally only smiled and began to scan the crowd. 

"Well there is Milliardo and Noin but I don't see Relena," said Sally as she made her way towards the couple. "Milliardo, Noin, what a pleasure but where is Relena?"

"She should be here any minute with that Baka American," replied Milliardo gulping the last bit of his champagne. Sally smiled and began to have a long needed normal conversation with Noin. Soon the announcer announced the next couple.

"Vice Foreign Minister and Princess Relena Dorlian escorted by Preventer Agent Duo Maxwell." 

Quatre looked up from his conversation with Trowa to practically spit out his champagne. Trowa saw the eyes of his friend widen and turned to look at the sight coming down the stairs into the ballroom. The usually child like girl he knew now descended the stairs dressed in a gown that proved that she was a woman not a girl. He raised an eyebrow as he saw her blush only slightly as people whispered at the darkly attired couple. Duo's dark suit matched her dark dress and both had a very intimidating air about them. They made their way over to the three other Preventers and made their greetings. 

"Miss Relena you look beautiful tonight," stated Quatre after moving away from a friendly hug. Relena smiled and smoothed out the material of her dress.

"Why thank you Quatre you're to kind." Trowa nodded to the to who had just arrived.

"Hey Wu-man how have you been?"

"I was fine until I heard them announce your name baka," Wufei stated his arms crossed in front of his chest. Duo only made a sarcastic laugh and grabbed Relena's hand leading her out to the dance floor. 

"Duo, thank you for everything, you have been the most amazing friend to me these past months and…" She stopped as Duo placed a finger on her lips and began to dance with her slowly enjoying the sound of Beethoven being played by the full string orchestra.

"You don't need to thank me Princess, you've helped me as well. I didn't have you I would probably still be moping around." Relena smiled and laid her head against his chest and listen to the rhythm of his heartbeat. She sighed perfectly content with her company, and felt a strange feeling flutter in her stomach. She lifted her head and looked into Duo's violet eyes and took a sharp breath inward. She heart threatened to leap from her chest and she quickly laid her head back to its previous place on his chest. When had it happened she wondered, when did she fall head over heels for Duo Maxwell.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Milliardo felt his fists get even tighter as he watched Duo lead Relena onto the dance floor. His face grew red as Duo gingerly placed a finger on his little sister's lips followed with her head resting on his chest. They were both completely enthralled with each other whether they knew it or not. Milliardo heard Relena's name mentioned to the right of him and picked up on the conversation.

"Who is that Princess Relena is dancing with?"

"That's a former Gundam pilot, I've heard about him, a mere street urchin very uncouth."

"Why would she be with that man?"

"Well maybe our wonderful Princess isn't all that special, I mean look at her dress ver scandalous, you know I heard that she…."

Milliardo didn't want to hear anymore his anger had reached a boiling point and he stormed out of the room. Noin watched him leave concern etched on her face. She looked at the young dancing couple smiled wistfully and followed her husband.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena laughed as Duo pulled into the circular driveway and turned off the engine. He hopped out of his side of the car and walked around the back of the car. He opened Relena's door and helped her out. "My feet are killing me," she complained as she put weight on her soar feet. Duo smiled mischievously and looked at her his eyes sparkling. "What are you thinking Duo?"

"Oh nothing just this," with that he lifted her off the ground and cradled her in his arms. "Your feet hurt allow me to relieve some of the weight." Relena giggled as he opened the door with difficulty and carried her up the stairs. As he placed her on the bed he sat down next to her and sighed exhausted from the night of dancing and champagne. He turned and looked at her a pleasant smile on his face. "What are you thinking?"

"Where Heero is right now and when he'll get back," she answered before even before she realized what she was saying. She hadn't meant to say that because it wasn't true. What she was thinking was how beautifully Duo danced, and how beautiful he was in general. Duo's smile faded for a moment before reappearing even bigger but definitely with no feeling behind it. 

"I'm sure he'll be back in your arms soon." With that he stood from the bed and headed for the door. He turned to look at her for a moment then said, "Goodnight Princess…and goodbye." He had said the last part so softly Relena had almost missed it. He walked out of the room and shut the door softly behind him. Relena watched the door hoping he would come back and explain what he meant by goodbye but it remained closed. She sighed and stood from her bed and went to change into more comfortable attire.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duo pulled his jacket on and looked around the front of the mansion. He picked up his bag and placed it in his car. He was about to climb in when he paused, before he left he figured why not go on one last walk around the grounds and surrounding neighborhood he had come to call home in the past months. After that, well after that he would leave and not come back.

****

SVX: BUM BUM BUM Hurry and go to the next part which is a songfic!!!! I don't have the third part out yet but intend to so I hope you've enjoyed this story so far!!!!


	2. Nobody

##### SVX: Hi everyone!!!! I am going to ask you all a favor for this fic!

****

MAX: RUN NOW!!!!!

SVX: Shut up MAX *Whacks him in the face with a fish* any ways I am going to write this in songfic form but pretend it's like a music video (I know I could do a vid fic but you don't get good insight that way) and the music is playing an all that jazz.

Nobody

__

SongFic to "Nobody Wants to be Lonely" by Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera

Why…Why…Why…

Duo stared at the girl as she cried on the balcony railing. His heart ached for the girl, and he understood her pain. Loving someone whom could never love you back. He had spent two years of his life hurting, he didn't think he could do it anymore. He had left that morning not feeling like he was helping her anymore. If only Heero hadn't disappeared off the face of the Earth like he always seemed to do. He wouldn't be feeling this aching pain in his heart, and she wouldn't be suffering. 

"Oh Relena, if only you realized that I'm here."

__

There you are in a darkened room

And you're all alone looking out the window

****

*FLASHBACK*

"Duo, he's gone he just left, no goodbye, no nothing, why, why, why," Relena cried into Duo's shirt soaking the fabric. Duo just stared at the woman stunned not able to speak. All he had come over for was to pick up some documents that Heero had and found a weeping Relena. After a moment he shook his head slightly and wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back. 

"Shh Relena it's okay, please calm down," Duo cooed softly to the girl not quite sure what to say. Duo had only gotten to know Relena through Heero and…Hilde. His relationship with Relena was basically non-existent but both were friendly towards each other.

"He's gone Duo, Heero left leaving a note that well I don't really know what it means," she said thrusting a peace of tear soaked paper into Duo's hands. Duo stared at the smeared writing that was unmistakably Heero's.

**__**

Relena,

I can't let go of what I know, and the way to live, I'm sorry!

Heero

Duo shook his head slightly knowing what the 'perfect soldier' was talking about. Normal wasn't meant for Gundam pilots at least not all of them. Duo had hoped that he was the only one whose life would never be quite right, but Heero had forced abnormality onto himself. Duo became aware of Relena when he heard her crying again. 

"Duo I don't want to be alone tonight, I can have the servants, make you up a room but please say you'll stay the night?" Duo looked down at her tear stained eyes and sighed. He didn't really want to go home to his empty house, so this would work out.

"I'll stay, don't worry Relena everything will be okay," He said hugging her as she collapsed into tears once again into his chest.

##### *End Flashback*
    
    Duo watched as her shoulders quivered as the sobs racked her body. He hated to see her in so much pain, he wish he could take that pain away. He couldn't only one man could take away her pain, and Duo envied him for that. He had fallen in love with her in the two years he had lived in the Peacecraft manor, which had only shattered what was left of his, already bleeding heart. 

__

Your heart is cold and lost the will to love

Like a Broken Arrow 

He watched her taking in her graceful features for the last time. He knew that him staying with her would only make things worse for her. He couldn't hide his feelings any longer and she didn't need him. He watched as she raised her tear stained eyes towards the sky and whispered a name. Even thought he could read lips he chose to look away already knowing whom she was calling to. He glanced back at her wishing she would love him, he wanted her love more than anything.

__

Here I stand in the shadows (in the shadows)

Come to me, come to me, can't you see that…

"All the luck in the world to you princess," Duo stated as he began to turn and walk out of the shadows and onto the street.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Relena looked up at the sky unaware of the violet eyes that watched her intensely. Her head was swimming with so many emotions. She whispered the name of the man she wasn't sure she loved or not. "Duo…" The clouds were beginning to form in the sky indicating rain. She almost smiled at the irony; the skies matched her mood perfectly.

__

Nobody wants to be lonely, Nobody wants to cry

My body's longing to hold you, so bad it hurts inside

A sudden rustling caused her to look down to see a retreating figure. Her eyes widened as she saw the long brown braid whip back and forth in the cool wind. 

__

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life

So why, why don't you let me love you?

"DUO," Relena called out to him but her voice was lost in the wind. She ran from the balcony a sense of urgency pulling her. She wasn't going to lose him like she did Heero, she wasn't going to let him get away. She ran down the stairs her feet moving rapidly on each step. This is where she had first developed something for Duo.

__

Can you hear my voice do you hear my song

It's a serenade, so your heart can find me

##### *Flashback*
    
    "Princess you better hurry, I'm not going to wait on you forever!" Duo grinned as he held a large bowl popcorn in his hand and a videotape in the other. His long black cotton pants touched the floor covering his bare feet from sight and his dark gray T-shirt clung snuggly against his toned chest and arms.

"I'm coming," Relena appeared at the top of the stares in lavender silk pajamas and a small teddy bear that she clutched to her chest tightly. "What movie did you rent?"

"Well you complained about the horror film I got last time so I decided on a complete and total chick flick, it's old but it was…" Duo choked slightly on the name but forced himself to say it, "Hilde's favorite." Relena's face softened when she heard him pause at Hilde's name. Hilde had past away a year earlier from complications in a surgery. Her organs had been severely damaged after the attack on Libra so she had constantly needed transplants and surgeries. During a liver transplant they found a hemorrhage and she bled out on the table. Relena knew Duo had never recovered from her death and was glad he had agreed to stay with her only a few months after her death. Relena sighed and began to hop down the stares reminding Duo of a little girl on Christmas morning. On the last step Relena lost her footing and fell forward shrieking in surprise.

Duo reacted automatically dropping the popcorn and running to catch her. As she fell into his arms Duo lost his balance and they both fell to the floor. Relena lay there for a moment trying to calm herself down. She soon realized she was lying on top of Duo as he moaned softly rubbing his head.

"Oh my God Duo are you alright, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't fret none Princess this pauper doesn't have the delicate skin of a noble such as yourself." Relena giggled and slapped him playfully before catching his eyes with hers. She felt a flash of emotion hit her and she couldn't move her stare from his violet orbs. As he sat up he remained in complete eye contact with her. "How about that movie Princess?" Relena nodded slightly coming out of the trance his violet eyes had put her in.

****

*End Flashback* 

"Duo," said Relena as she reached the bottom of the stairs soaring towards the door. 

__

And suddenly your flying down the stairs

Into my arms, baby, oh

She felt the cool pavement under her bare feet as she burst through the huge French doors and into the rain. Her hair clung to her face as she panted trying to catch up to Duo. Her chest ached and her eyes burned with tears that were lost on her face hidden in the rain. 

__

Before I start going crazy (going crazy)

Run to me, Run to me, cause I'm dying…
    
    She ran faster and faster turning onto the street. She finally saw him walking at a slow mournful pace his head hung low and his braid swaying limply in the rain. "DUO!" She smiled as he paused and glanced over his shoulder. He had a look of confusion and surprise on his face as he watched her run towards him.

__

Nobody wants to be, Nobody wants to cry

My body's longing to hold you, So bad it hurts inside,

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all my life

Nobody wants to be lonely, so why…
    
    Duo turned and faced her completely his chestnut bangs clinging to his soaked face. Relena stopped seven feet short of Duo and stared at him breathing heavily. 

"Relena go home your going to get sick!"

"No Duo!"

__

Why, why don't you let me love you

"What?! Relena this is crazy you're going to get sick!"

"I don't care Duo, please come home with me."

"I can't Relena, we both need to move on from our losses, being together in the same house only reminds us of what we lost."

"I need you to come back with me Duo!"

"Why?"

__

I wanna feel you need me (Feel you need me)

Just like the air you're breathing

"Duo I need you."

"Relena…I…"

"Duo I love you!"

__

Breathing I need you here in my life 

Don't walk away, don't walk away

Don't walk away, don't walk away

No, no, no, no…

Without a moments hesitation Duo began to walk towards Relena who in turn did the same. As they met in the middle they stared at each other. Blue meeting violet in a storm of love stronger than the storm crashing around them. Duo licked his lips and opened his mouth, "I love you too, Relena." 

__

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry…yeah, yeah

Relena smiled and let a sob escape her lips as she wrapped her slender arm around his neck. Duo wrapped his arms around her waist enjoying every feeling his fingertips had on her skin. Their lips met and each felt their pulse quicken as the kiss became deeper. Relena felt Duo's tongue on her teeth and she opened her mouth. Soon their tongues were mingling in an intimate dance that both had been craving. 

__

Nobody wants to be lonely, Nobody wants to cry 

My body's longing to hold you, so bad it hurts inside

Time is precious and it's slipping away

And I've been waiting for you all of my life.

Both stood there, oblivious to the rain, holding each other reveling the touch of their bodies together. Both wanting to stay that way forever, their feelings finally known and accepted. As the two new found lovers embraced a pair of ice-cold blue eyes watched from the shadows. A bouquet of white roses fell from the form's hand and hit petals first into a mud puddle. He stood there stunned by the sight. Heero Yuy watched as the woman he loved and his best friend discover each other in a way he could never compete with.

__

Nobody wants to be lonely

Nobody wants to cry

~Owari~

#### SVX: Sorry all you 1xR fans but I am a 2xR fan and I just thought this song was perfect! Please R&R I love in put!!!!! I'll try and get three out soon!!! 


	3. Come What May

La, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la 

SVX: I am going to apologize for taking so long with my stories. I had finals two weeks ago and right after finals I went with my family to our cabin in Colorado. So now I am back on track and have the whole summer. You'll be happy to know I made it through my finals making all A's and B's on my report card, "GO ME!" Anyway here is the last part of Kismet! I love this song and the movie. I didn't know Ewan or Nicole had such beautiful voices. 

****

Come What May

__

From the Motion Picture "Moulin Rouge" performed by Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor.

Never knew I could feel like this

Like I've never seen the sky before

How could he explain it, wait he couldn't the feeling was beyond words. She loved him, after what seemed like hundreds of years, she finally said to him 'I love you'. He watched her chest rise and fall, as she slept not knowing that he watched her. Her angelic features reminded him as a delicate porcelain doll as she slept. He looked over at the fireplace that was in her room and smiled at the wet clothes still damp hanging on the grate. After she had followed him and confessed her feelings they had returned to the mansion both feeling as though a heavy burden had been lifted from their chests. He smiled and stared at her as she stirred and her features scrunched before lazily opening her crystal blue eyes. He felt his heart beat faster and warm as he watched her blink the sleep from her eyes and look around the room. He loved her more than words could describe and he wanted to always be with her. She looked up from where she lay and focused on his form on the chair. A tender smile crossed her face and lay her head back onto the pillow and yawned. Duo smiled back and cocked his head to the side in amusement as she stretched. She giggled lightly and used her finger to beckon him forward. With no hesitation and in one fluid motion he was by her side on the bed stroking her face lightly with his hand while the other entwined with hers. 

__

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I love you more and more

He stopped stroking her face and cupped it in his hand and leaning his forehead against hers. She closed her eyes and sighed squeezing his other hand while moving her head so their noses touched as well. Slowly their lips met in a soft tender kiss with more love in it then can be described. They deepened the kiss and Relena wrapped her arms around his neck as he did so to her waste. They broke the kiss out of breath and Relena buried her head into his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Duo rested his chin on top of her head and pulled the cover up around them before letting his eyes close. Relena listened to him breath before moving her head to look at his face. He opened his eyes and smiled, "What?"

"Just looking at how beautiful you are Duo."

"Hey that's my line Princess, you look beautiful." Relena blushed and kissed him softly before returning her head to his chest. He gently laid his lips against her forehead and kissed it tenderly before returning his chin to its resting-place. 

__

Listen to my heart can you hear it say

Telling me to give you everything

He could stay like this forever. He didn't need her to kiss him; just being next to her knowing he was loved was enough for him. Just holding her in his arms as her head lay on his chest brought more joy to his heart that, once again, could not be out into words. His heart beat steadily but with a quickness that she always caused. He felt his brain tingle and his flesh burn as he held her in his arms. He wanted to stay like this forever, he felt whole for the first time in years. He would do anything for her; he would give her anything and everything if permitted. 

__

Seasons may change winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

He watched the rain fall steadily outside her window and felt himself falling to sleep. Her steady breathing signaled him that she had already drifted off to sleep as she nuzzled his chest. They steady pounding rhythm of the rain and her relaxed breathing threatened to send him to the land of Nod. He didn't want to sleep though; he wanted to be conscious every minute he could so he could enjoy this feeling of Relena in his arms. Try as he might he couldn't fight his heavy eyelids and he succumbed to the darkness and drifted into a dream filled sleep. 

__

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

*Duo looked around him as he felt as if he was being watched. "Duo," a soft voice called to him and filled his consciousness. He recognized the voice and he smiled as he looked around him searching for its owner. Then he saw her and he felt his heart clench. She looked at him with a pleading hopeful look on her face as she struggled with the strong arms wrapped around her. He watched as Heero stared at him coldly and held Relena so possessively that it made him sick. She reached out towards him her eyes pleading, "Duo…please." He began to walk towards her but stopped as he heard the familiar click of a safety being released. He shifted his gaze and stared at the cold gun in Heero's hand. Duo watched the ex Wing pilot nervously as he took another step towards Relena's outstretched hand. A shot rang out and Duo gripped his arm as a bullet grazed it. His eyes shot up and stared with disbelief and anger at his former comrade. 

"Don't come near her Duo, she is mine," said Heero with his cold monotone voice. Relena let out a sob and reached her hand out farther, tears streaming down her cheeks. She mouthed 'please' as she began to struggle again. Duo straightened his stance and made a swift movement towards them reaching out for his love. Heero raised his gun to fire again when Relena elbowed him hard in the stomach. He flinched more from surprise than anything and loosened his grip giving Relena her chance to run from his grip. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the two ran towards each other and Heero still recovering, lifted his gun once again. The two lovers collided in a crushing embrace until Duo saw Heero's arm stiffen with the gun aiming at Relena's back. With a silent scream of 'NO' Duo whirled around just as Heero pulled the trigger. Duo's back arched as the bullet ripped into his skin and pain shot through his entire body. He watched as Relena's smiling features twisted into horror and pain as the bullet left his body and ripped through hers. They stared at each other and whispered 'I love you' before using their last bit of strength to press their lips together. * Duo woke up with a muffled scream and he looked around him. He sighed in relief as he realized it was only a dream and he stared at the sleeping girl next to him. A loving but troubled look filled his handsome features as he thought about his dream. 'What if Heero does come back, will it be over," he thought as he brushed a strand of hair from her face, 'I will always love you Princess, even if your feelings for me may change.' With that last thought he wrapped his arms around Relena and drifted back to sleep. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

__

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace

Relena opened her eyes and looked around her room. Sunlight poured in through her window, her satin drapes casting a golden sparkle around the room. She looked over to her side and smiled a genuine smile he only seemed to be able to bring to her face. His chestnut brown bangs hung lazily in front of his sleeping features giving him a childish appearance. Duo's braid lay draped over her stomach and she fiddled with the end of it as she watched him sleep. Everything seemed brighter and more alive than it had in the past year. The sound of his soft breathing made her heart leap just glad that he was real, and still here. Her whole body felt better than it had just from lying in his strong arms all night. The air smelled sweeter, the birds sounded happier, and her heart felt whole again. 

__

Suddenly my life doesn't seem a waste 

It all seems to revolve around you

She held her breath as Duo began to stir beside her. His violet eyes fluttered open and blinked lazily until they focused on her face. He smiled at her much in the same fashion she had to him that night. "Well, well I've died in my sleep and gone to heaven," he said as he leaned forward and wrapped her into his arms, "What a beautiful angel." Relena giggled and slapped him teasingly before wrapping her arms around his neck and running her finger through his now sloppy braid. She leaned forward and laid a small peck on his lips before slowly massaging his lips with hers. Soon they were lost in each other's kiss and didn't here the door open. All the heard were their hearts beating as a collective pulse, as one.

__

And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side

Noin felt her face redden as she watched her young sister in law and close friend lie on her bed kissing her unofficial bodyguard. Noin slowly backed out of the doorway and closed the door the two lovers not even looking up or noticing. Noin felt a smile creep onto her face as she leaned against Relena's room's door. She had predicted this long ago much to her husbands chagrin. Then realization hit her, Milliardo; he was not going to be happy about this new development of feelings between Relena and Duo. As soon as this thought ran through her mind she saw her husband walking towards her. "Is she awake yet?" Noin only stood there staring at him not knowing what to say. "Hello, are okay Lucy?" She nodded and was about to speak when he grabbed the doorknob and plunged into Relena's room. 

__

Storm clouds may gather and storms may collide

But I love you (I love you) until the end (until the end) of time

Relena broke the pulse-racing kiss when she heard the door slam open. She let out a surprised squeak as she saw her brother and Noin standing in her doorway. Relena quickly moved off her bed and ran over to her brother who was approaching with malice. Duo stood up and stood his ground as Relena tried to keep her brother from getting any closer. "MAXWELL THIS IS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTIBLE." Duo raised his head to look at Milliardo understanding and defiance both present on his face. 

"Milliardo please we didn't do anything, we only slept in the same bed, nothing happened," Relena pleaded with her brother who was still barreling towards Duo. Milliardo gently but firmly moved Relena to the side and grabbed Duo by the collar of his T-shirt. Both men stared at each other neither saying word as Relena begged for Milliardo to calm down. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and all of the room's occupants looked towards Relena's window. Sitting on the windowsill with his eyes locked on Duo sat Heero Yuy. 

__

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

"Heero?" Duo heard Relena gasp as the ex Wing pilot moved from his position by the window and make his way towards the to males. Duo felt the grip on his shirt loosen as Milliardo stared at Heero with astonishment. Duo and Heero never broke eye contact and both stared at each other afraid to blink. 

After what felt like forever Heero opened his mouth to speak, "I saw you last night." Duo flinched and looked away and Relena took a sharp intake of breath. Heero looked at Duo for only a moment longer and then moved his gaze towards Relena and his eyes softened slightly. "Relena, I'm sorry, I do still care for you I just didn't feel like I belonged in your life." Duo closed his eyes waiting to hear Relena's reply and he found himself holding his breath. Relena stared at Heero for a moment before she slammed her open palm across his cheek. Heero's head whipped to the side before he slowly brought it back to face her.

"I was heartbroken, you broke my heart Heero, you left. Now you think you can come back a year later and expect me to come running into your arms," her eyes were filled with tears as she continued, "I loved you Heero, I think maybe a part of me always will." Duo felt his heart shatter expecting to here her except Heero back into her heart pushing him out. "But you left and I moved on, I have found love that I can count on." Duo opened his eyes as he felt a soft hand slide into his. He looked at Relena who smiled at him before hugging him close. He held her close fighting back tears as their love passed the ultimate test.

__

Oh come what may, come what may

I will love you (Oh I will love you)

Heero watched as his last shred of hope for having Relena love him flew out the window. He knew when he was defeated and he accepted it, he bowed his head in acceptance before turning to leave. Milliardo watched as the perfect soldier left through the window before turning to look at the embraced couple. "Well Heero may accept this but I don't, Relena be reasonable, think of your reputation and…and…and I won't win this one will I Noin?" Milliardo turned to look at his wife who smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss.

"I think you've been overruled dear, come on let's go," said Noin slipping her hand into his and dragging him towards the door. He was hesitant as he stared at his young sister then sighed in defeat before following his wife. 

Relena smiled as she squeezed Duo closer to her and sighed. She lifted her head and stared into his loving face before raising herself and bringing her lips to meet his in a kiss that would shatter worlds.

~~*~~*~~*~~

__

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

When they broke their kiss the priest smiled and raised his arms, "Ladies and gentlemen Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell." Relena smiled at her now husband and felt her heart poor over with love and happiness. He looked down at her before they both turned and ran down the isle laughing as their family and friends blew bubbles and threw flower petals at the newly weds. 

As they danced to the song, "Come What May" they smiled and laughed as their guests joined in the celebration. Everyone they knew was there, the other pilots, even the elusive Heero Yuy had shown, and all of their other close friends. Relena looked at Duo then smirked, "Is there any chance you'll call me something else besides Princess no that we're married and starting a new beginning?" Duo looked at her then pretended to think hard.

"Umm…Nope, sorry Princess," he smiled and winked at her which brought laughter bubbling from her as he dipped her.

__

Come what may, come what may

I will love you until my dying day

The two newly weds lay in bed only sheets covered their bodies as they held each other close. Duo smiled snuggled closer to Relena wrapping his arms around her nude waste and whispering into her ear, "You're stuck with me forever now Princess." Relena smiled and rubbed his arms.

"Till death do us part," with that said, husband and wife closed their eyes and slept in each other's safe and loving arms.

~Owari~

SVX: Well that ends the Kismet trilogy! I hope you all enjoyed it and sorry it took so long. If have never seen Moulin Rouge I suggest you see it, also if you've never heard this song "Come What May" you have to hear it, it is simply beautiful! Well I am sorry again about the wait Hugs and kisses to all! 


End file.
